


All He Needed

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finally gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent. A day or two after the affair reveal. Aaron's anger has simmered slightly and all that's left is pain. Robert can't handle anything anymore and fights for what he truly wants and needs in life - Aaron. 
> 
> Not sure if this is what they wanted.. but here it is! Really not sure of it, but it's just a one-shot.

"You're not listening to me!"

"I don't need to, I don't need to here what excuses you've formed in your head anymore. It's clear to me now."

  

Despite all his attempts to get Chrissie to cave, to be allowed back in her life, she wouldn't allow him. No matter how hard he pushed, she just pushed him backwards. He was a shell of a man now, stripped of everything.

So that's why he was here, now. Grovelling. He had no other choice. At least in Aaron's eyes.

 

"You love her. You only ever loved her."

"NO! You-you know that's not true!"

"I don't" Aaron shrugged. "I always hoped it wasn't... but I was kidding myself."

"Everything I did.. everything we went through-you think I did that for myself?! I did it because I _love_ you.. and I-I-"

"-Don't you DARE say you did all this for me! You did this because it benefit yourself!"

"Then why did I do it huh?! Why would I keep coming back!?"

"Because you wanted what you weren't supposed to have! Everyone was telling you no so you had to have me!"

"Aaro-"

"-The last 8 months have been a lie. Well, not all of it.. cause half the time you've made it clear. Y-you made it obvious."

"P-please, stop!"

"You know.. you asked me. You asked me if I ever thought about the future. Well guess what? I did. I thought about it. I thought about me and you, together. In a small dingy apartment with a leaky tap and a creaky sofa but we didn't care cause we had each other. Going shopping where you drag me into stupid shops to buy stupid things but I did it.. cause I loved you. We decorate the house and have a thousand arguments about what goes where and what colours the walls should be but in the end we just paint them white. We go to sleep everynight together and I wake up to see you watching me sleep, and I feel.. I feel so happy and safe. I-I've never really had that... and I know I never will with you. You'll never be the man I want or need... and I'll never be enough."

 

"Please Aaron.. I-I-I can't loose you!" he cried.

Aaron shrugged Robert's hands from him and stepped back.

"You already have." Aaron sniffed, allowing the tears down his face. "It's too late now. You made your choice. You have to live with it"

 

Robert put his hands to his head and turned,

"T-this wasn't what it was supposed to be! This isn't how it was supposed to end."

"No. it's not. It was supposed to end with a bullet in my head."

Robert turned furiously and grabbed Aaron. "DON'T SAY THAT! IT WAS NEVER-"

"-YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT ME!"

"I wasn't.. I-I couldn't.."

 

"But that's the thing.. you could of and you were going to. If Paddy hadn't of walked in.. I'd be dead. _You'd_ of killed me. How can you stand here and tell me otherwise?"

"I wouldn't of gone through with it! T-that wasn't me! I-I-I wasn't thinking straight, I w-was just scared- "

"-And what? So everytime you get scared I should brace myself to be threatened with a gun? To be terrified that I'm gonna be killed cause I've done something to piss you off!?"

"I'M NOT A MONSTER AARON!"

"B-but you have been! That's what you've become! A-and I don't wanna be with someone who's like that..."

 

Robert fell to the ground and sobbed, Aaron just stared to the wall, tears running heavy.

"I-I never want to hurt you.. I-I-I love you. I love you. I love you."

Aaron let out a shaky sigh.

"If you loved me... then you would of never done this. You'd of never married her, you'd of not stayed with her. You wouldn't of continued fighting for her. Y-you're here now because you've got nothing. I'm the last resort."

Robert scrambled to his feet and grabbed Aaron's hands.

"Y-you're not! I-I thought you hated me! I didn't think there was a chance... but, fuck, I-I didn't care anymore. I-I just wanted you. I miss you so fucking much Aaron. You made me feel... you make me feel like I'm worth something. Like I matter to someone. Like I can be anything because you beleive in me. I.. I don't think I can handle not having you in my life. I-I'm such a fucking idiot for not realizing what the hell was staring at me in the face the whole time."

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's face and set his forehead against Aaron's.

"You're.. you're everything. You're fucking everything to me. You gave me everything and I didn't a-apreciate it. I don't deserve any inch of you, I know that. But fuck Aaron, I _need_ you."

 

Aaron turned away and braced himself against the kitchen worktop, allowing his tears to fall onto the surface. He put his head down as he angrily yet silently sobbed away from Robert.

 

Robert stared at the man in front of him. The beautiful, gorgeous boy who gave him his heart. The man that would and had done everything for him. Loved him unconditionally when he didn't deserve it. Took the brunt of his anger, his pain, his fear, and still stood. Robert was never more sure of anything in his life - Aaron Livesy was his world. 

 

He approached Aaron cautiously, afraid a wrong movement would cause Aaron to leave and never come back. He couldn't handle that.

 

Robert gently placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and Aaron turned. Robert closed the gap and softly pushed Aaron against the worktop, bringing his face just milimeters away from Aaron's.

 

"I love you. I want you. I need you." he whispered, staring Aaron in the eyes.

Aaron's lip trembled furiously and Robert cautiously reached out with his fingers, placing them gently on the bottom lip.

"P-please don't give up on me. On us. Please. I-I don't think I can live without you."

 

Aaron closed his eyes and Robert once again placed their foreheads together. They both remained still for minutes, silently breathing.

 

"S-say this isn't over. S-say there's a chance for us." Robert whispered.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly then closed the gap, kissing Robert's gently, then furthering the kiss. Aaron pulled away and closed his eyes again.

 

They remained still once more until the back door opened, in walking Diane and Vic.

"Oh, s-sorry." Diane said, both of them seeing the state of Aaron and the intimate moment he and Robert were sharing.

Aaron sniffed and wiped his nose.

"I-It's fine, w-we're done."

Robert opened his eyes and looked at Aaron as Aaron pushed against his chest lightly to tell Robert to move.

"P-please Aaron, I-I can't let you go.. p-please, I'm begging you."

 

Victoria's breath caught in her throat as she heard her brothers broken voice, hoarse and pained.

"I-I'm sorry" Aaron whispered, pushing Robert away.

"N-no. no no no.. please Aaron! I-I-I love you!"

 

Robert turned and Diane gasped silently as she too now saw the pain on Robert's face. Neither of them needed telling - despite all his claims, it was clear that Robert and Aaron was much more than a simple mistake. Robert didn't care that they could see, for the first time in a long time the true vulnerability he harboured, the true man under the facade, the broken little boy. He didn't care that it was plain to see he loved Aaron, that Aaron meant more to him than Chrissie ever had.

 

Aaron walked past Victoria and Diane, looking back.

"I love you too... b-but I can't... can't do this"

 

Aaron broke into a sob as he ran up the stairs, the loud bang of his door causing Robert to whine and fall to the floor. Victoria and Diane looked on shocked as their eyes began to tear.

 

Both of them approached Robert gingerly, Victoria kneeling beside her brother.

 

"Y-you.. you love him?"

Robert brought his head up, looking between the two girls.

"Y-you.. you don't understand... it's more than t-that. He's.. it's.. I-I can't live without him."

 

Robert broke into his sisters arms, Diane and Vic looking at each other, the realization on their faces of what Robert really needed.

 

All he needed was a man. A man named Aaron Livesy.


End file.
